


Try It Out

by Cole2260



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Harry and Louis have sex and then come to an understanding
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Try It Out

Louis sank into the willing body under him, groaning at the feel of the tight, wet restriction around his cock. He sighed out when he was fully in, resting his forehead on Harry’s back, stilling for a minute to revel in the feeling of Harry’s walls clenching around him.

When Harry pushed back against him, squirming a bit, Louis lifted up some, shifted so he could smack Harry on the ass hard enough to make him yelp. “Stop that,” he ordered and Harry immediately did as told, settling, and Louis smiled against his skin. He was always so obedient.

Not that there weren’t still other Omegas who liked to be dominated. There were but Louis was beginning to think, from the interactions he’d had with Harry, that he would like a much more…traditional relationship. Like, the type of relationship where he wanted to be considered someone’s property traditional.

It didn’t matter at the moment since Louis and Harry weren’t in a relationship.

Louis started a steady pace when he moved, sitting up and forcing Harry to lift his hips up more so he could watch himself sink in and out of Harry. He pressed fingers against Harry’s rim, his fingers coming away wet and he pressed into the skin between Harry’s anus and Omega opening.

The sound that punched out of Harry at the action made him giddy. He slid his hand around. Harry’s little cock fit almost perfectly in his fist. His hand swallowed it up with only the tip showing. Louis opened his mouth, and began talking without even thinking about it.

“Look at this little thing. It can’t even really be called a cock, can it? Maybe I’ll just call it your clit. After all, it’s growing from your little wet _cunt.”_

He wasn’t sure what he expected from that. Maybe anger, or embarrassment. What he hadn’t expected was for Harry to come with a cry. His inner walls clamped down harder on Louis’ cock and he groaned. He released Harry’s cock and began slamming faster into Harry, setting a much more frantic pace, insanely turned on that he’d just managed to make Harry come from that when it usually took his knot.

After he reached his orgasm and his knot was firmly locked inside of Harry, he collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. They lay there for a while in silence, with Harry dozing slightly before Louis spoke again.

“That was surprising.”

He watched as a blush rose up Harry’s neck and he turned his head into the pillow. “For me too,” he admitted. “I just…”

“You really like being dominated,” Louis said. He paused. “Just in bed?”

Harry turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of him without moving too much because he was still caught on Louis’ knot. “I don’t…what do you mean?”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Harry. I know we haven’t had a lot of interaction outside of the bedroom, but you can’t think I haven’t noticed that you let me take the lead even then too.”

Harry hesitated and Louis got the idea that he was glad they were still tied together so he didn’t have to meet Louis’ gaze when he spoke next.

“There are things I want,” he admitted, “you’re right. And I do…I want it all the time.” He frowned. “I don’t know if it’ll happen though.”

Louis tilted his head and sighed when his knot finally deflated enough so he could pull out. “Why not?” He asked as he pulled off the condom and tied it off to be thrown away.

Harry twisted around, pulling the sheet into his lap as he did so and shrugged. “I mean. Most Alphas don’t really like me much. Too big.”

Yeah, Louis had heard him talk about that before. Harry was tall, a little bit over six feet tall actually. His shoulders were broad and his hands and feet were big. He didn’t _look_ like an Omega. Then again, Louis didn’t look like a typical Alpha either.

“We could try,” he blurted out.

“What?” Harry asked, expression and tone startled.

“I mean, I know the arrangement we have is for sex but I really do like you, Harry. We could…you know, do all the other stuff too.”

Harry stared at him for several seconds. “You’d want to?”

Louis really thought about it. He hadn’t been looking for anything other than sex when they’d started hooking up but he really did like Harry, a lot actually. Also, he wasn’t specifically against relationships.

“Yeah. I think I’d want to try.”

“Okay,” Harry said after a moment. “Okay, yeah we should do that.”

Louis felt a little giddy again, this time for a different reason. “Really?”

The smile Harry gave was wide enough to show off his dimples. “Yeah. Really. I’d like to.”

Louis laughed in delight and leaned forward, into Harry’s space to kiss him.


End file.
